


Torture

by BookWerm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Psychological Torture, Tortured Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Lucifer tortures Dean in Sam's body because he wants to fight Michael. I don't really know how to make it sound less absurd?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Torture happens in alternate dimension future in season five I guess? there's no real place this fits sorry .

"C'mon Dean, I'm letting you choose."

Dean gives a stare.

"You are going to defile your brother, may as well pick how."

His eyes were almost dead.

"Fine then. If you're going to do it the hard way, let's do it the hard way."

He snaps his fingers and they are in a vast room,ceiling higher than he could see. It was full of the tools Dean had spent forty years getting to know, the tools for torture. Sam's body, angel and all, jauntily walked over to the table and lay down in it casually.

His wings spread in a flash of light for a moment, and then disappeared. The straps snapped up around him. The door to the room slammed shut, and then it too disappeared.

Dean looked despairingly around. There was nothing in here that could hurt an angel.

"I know what you were thinking, but don't worry, there's nothing in here you can hurt me with, only your precious Sammy." Lucifer's grin lights up Sam's face.

Well, maybe I can make an angel ward with blood, but I'll have to do it when he's not looking.

"Now Dean, you better start, or I'll crush his soul and snap his neck, so that he'll die right away, no getting him back. You don't want that do you?

Dean stood there with the sad searching eyes.

"I guess you need a little push."

He was dragged by an invisible force to the tools and his hand clenched around a blade.

It's only for a little while, thought dean. I'll just make a few shallow cuts, just enough to make an angel ward, not enough to kill Sam.

But still it broke his heart.

He made the first slice, tearing open Sam's sleeve and pooling blood.

I need to fix this. If I make it out of here alive, if Sam makes it out of here alive, Lucifer's going down.

Sam's face shows an impatient look and says 'Really? That's your best shot? You and I both know you're a master of torture.'

And Dean remembers how dangerous Lucifer is, remembers all the things he's met in his life and been able to defeat. They wanted to live, to survive, to get revenge. Lucifer wants pain and suffering, and he doesn't care if he has to kill Sammy, or kill me, to get it.

And so he cuts and cuts and tears and burns, and after each one the blood seeps away, seemingly evaporating.

No chance now, no chance at all.

Over two hours later, Dean pauses.

Lucifer says, in Sam's now raspy voice,"what's the matter? The blood getting to you? Keep going. You can do more than this!,"raising his hands slightly with flaps of skin hanging off.

Dean turns away and a single tear falls, he wipes it away.

He had been trying until now not to do anything that would kill Sam, with Sam's soul probably going straight to hell, or maybe nowhere, being tied to Lucifer. And no matter what, this body was still Sammy in his mind.

A few more tears fall and he stabs and slashes and tears until finally, finally, Lucifer says,"that's enough. Let's have some real fun now."

A crooked grin rips Sam's face in half where the knife already has and he snaps his fingers.

 


	2. Family

They were in hell. Not quite hell as Dean knew it, he was only ever in one torture chamber for the whole of his forty years. No, this was worse. He and Lucifer stood in the center of a ring of fire in what can only be described as an abyss. Far off in all directions he could hear the screams that he knew so well, of the tortured and the damned. But he couldn't see anything yet.

"Let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we, Dean?" Sam's voice said with a lilt.

If Satan was happy about something... Dean's stomach began to churn with dread.

"Come on, you first. I promise the fire won't hurt. Maybe tickle a little."

they walked silently through the fire together and out into the darkness beyond. The ground he seemed to be stepping on had no texture at all but an emanating warmth. As they walked further away from the ring of fire, (Lucifer almost skipping along, rags and skin flapping ) particular screams got louder and louder, though there was nothing around. Finally they stopped, and Lucifer said," Lights, camera, action!"

When he had said lights, spotlights appeared everywhere focusing on a hundred different spots. And when the word 'action' had left his mouth, every single spot had a torture rack with a soul strapped in, screaming.

"Let's see," said Lucifer, walking over to the closest one." Over here we have the lovely Lisa. What a pretty one. Too bad, really."

Dean looked in her eyes, and his heart broke in two. It was Lisa. She saw him here when she was in all this pain, and him free, no less. He reached for the strap holding her down. As soon as his fingertips touched it, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and he quickly jerked his hand away.

"That's what happens when you meddle, Dean. Now on to the next one!"

Dean got the nerve to look up and saw Ben, face contorted from the pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are they here? They shouldn't be dead yet, not in hell."

"You'll see."

They saw Bobby, Ash, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, every other hunter he'd ever known, every person he'd ever been foolish enough as to get attached to. After the first few Dean tried to close his eyes, to pretend he was anywhere but here. Lucifer noticed immediately, and now he  _couldn't_ shut them, not even to blink.

Eventually Lucifer stopped walking. They were back where they had started, by the ring of fire.

" I had fun searching out every one of them and dragging them from their respective places in heaven and earth down to here, or rather, my demons did. But I'm more than happy to put them all back where they before, make them forget this ever happened. But until you say yes to Michael, they'll all sit down here with the demons and scream. Sound good to you?"

Dean let out one word as a breath.

"What's that?"

"I said why." His voice had no hope left, you could barely hear him. " Why do you want me to say yes. I thought that was Zachariah's gig, not yours. Why would you want someone to kill you?"

_"You_ are the last annoying little insect standing in my way. I need Michael down here, and you can do that for me. Now  _say_  yes."

" You promise that they won't be killed in the battle?" His eyes weren't devoid of feeling, he was just so sad and broken that he couldn't look any other way.

"Fine. Anything." Lucifer's voice began to have a hint of Sam's tone."But do you say yes?"

Thunder boomed and screams echoed forever in the infinite cavern as Dean whispered one word and they were gone, leaving behind nothing but a slight stirring of wind where they just were in the dark, cold abyss.


End file.
